Warriors Orochi 4/DLC
Deluxe Edition Bonuses Purchase the Deluxe Edition of the game to acquire three unique weapons for three characters. Bonus Weapon - Lu Bu (WO4 DLC).png|Unique weapon for Lu Bu Bonus Weapon - Tadakatsu Honda (WO4).png|Unique weapon for Tadakatsu Honda Bonus Weapon - Orochi (WO4).png|Unique weapon for Orochi Store Bonuses Purchase the game at the following stores to obtain one of the following unique costumes. Guo Jia Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Guo Jia at GAMECITY Online Shopping and Rakuten Books Wang Yi Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Wang Yi at Geo Xingcai Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Xingcai at Steam Wang Yuanji Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Wang Yuanji at Loppi HMV Takatora Todo Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Takatora Tōdō Yoshitsugu Otani Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Yoshitsugu Ōtani Lady Hayakawa Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Lady Hayakawa at Amazon Pre-Order Bonuses Reserve an early copy of the game to acquire the following bonus content. Xu Shu Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Xu Shu Mitsunari Ishida Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Mitsunari Ishida Da Ji Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Da Ji Unicorn (WO4 DLC).png|Unicorn Pegasus (WO4 DLC).png|Pegasus Save Data Bonus ;Stock Experience Start the game with a save file of Warriors Orochi 3 and its Ultimate expansion to acquire stock experience in proportion to the player's total number of kills. Up to 100,000 stock experience points can be acquired. ;Dynasty Warriors 9 Outfits Start the game with a save file of Dynasty Warriors 9 to obtain costumes of Zhenji, Daqiao, Yueying, Wang Yuanji, and Diaochan from that title. Season Pass Adds the following content to the game at a later date. ;September 27 *Costumes for Wang Yuanji and Mitsunari Ishida. *Special mount Kelpie. Wang Yuanji Bonus Costume 2 (WO4 DLC).png|Wang Yuanji Mitsunari Ishida Bonus Costume 2 (WO4 DLC).png|Mitsunari Ishida Kelpie (WO4 DLC).png|Kelpie ;October 4 *Costumes for Lu Xun and Gracia. *Special mount Behemoth. Lu Xun Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Lu Xun Gracia Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Gracia Behemoth (WO4 DLC).png|Behemoth ;October 11 *Costumes for Kai and Guan Yinping. *Special mount Sleipnir. Kai Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Kai Guan Yinping Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Guan Yinping Sleipnir (WO4 DLC).png|Sleipnir ;October 18 *Costumes for Daqiao and Kunoichi. *Special mount Fenrir. Daqiao Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Daqiao Kunoichi Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Kunoichi Fenrir (WO4 DLC).png|Fenrir ;October 25 *Costumes for Lu Lingqi and Naotora Ii. *Special mount Catoblepas. *8 new Sacred Treasures. *5 new stages. *5 new background music tracks. *A new challenge mode. Lu Lingqi Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Lu Lingqi Naotora Ii Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Naotora Ii Catoblepas (WO4 DLC).png|Catoblepas Sacred Treasure - Caduceus 2 (WO4).png|α Caduceus Sacred Treasure - Cerberus 2 (WO4).png|Lion of Nemea Sacred Treasure - Talaria 2 (WO4).png|Lumen Talaria Sacred Treasure - Trident 2 (WO4).png|α Trident Sacred Treasure - Harpe 2 (WO4).png|Hades - Harpe Sacred Treasure - Mjolnir 2 (WO4).png|Yr - Mjölnir Sacred Treasure - Laevateinn 2 (WO4).png|Ω Lævateinn Sacred Treasure - Purging Pestle 2 (WO4).png|Golden Pestle November 29 *8 new Sacred Treasures. *5 new stages. *5 new background music tracks. *Another challenge mode with different gameplay from that introduced in the first. Legendary Costumes Unique, varied modern-style costumes from Dynasty Warriors 8 and individually-styled Yukatas from Samurai Warriors 4: Empires#Yukata_Set_1, for their respective characters. Warriors Orochi characters (except Diamondback) and Dynasty Warriors 8 Xtreme Legends characters obtain recolors of their base outfits. Legendary Weapons Five-star unique weapons from Dynasty Warriors 8 and Samurai Warriors 4 as well as lighthearted weapons from Warriors Orochi 3, plus new weapon designs for characters introduced in Warriors Orochi 4. Every single weapon in the pack is equipped with powerful +10 weapon attributes as well as the highest total attack rating for all 170 characters. The weapons are available from the beginning of the game. Allows playing higher difficulties with ease from level one. Legendary Mounts Unique mounts from Dynasty Warriors 8, plus the inclusion of some new horses. Not available on consoles yet. ω-Force 20th Anniversary Concert BGM Pack Contains the following soundtracks performed live that were introduced in disc format in the Treasure Box edition: DYNASTY WARRIORS | CYCLONIZED TYPHOON | SLASH THE DEMON | ARENA | SLASH IT; THRASH ALL | GREAT RED SPIRIT | Anegawa | Kawanakajima | Tadakatsu Honda's Theme | Komaki-Nagakute | Tetorigawa | A Fighting Chance | Demon Slayers | Chthonian Fiend | Pyropteryx | Wingspawn | Raging Inferno | THE WALL OF FATE ~God of War~ The Heroes' Advance | THEME OF OROCHI -REBIRTH MIX- | City of Flowers | Crush'em All Updates PC - Steam 1.0.0.1 - Frame rate improvements 1.0.0.2 - Addition of alternate sacred treasures for Zeus, Athena, Ares, Odin, Perseus - Removal of weapon element "Unity", addition of weapon element "Assimilation" - Added character sorting option by faction/game origin - Characters and weapons can now be changed during co-op/online play - DLC weapons may now be modified in the character weapon fusion menu as opposed to only in the all weapons list menu before the update - Some Dynasty Warriors characters' EX attacks now triggers weapon attributes and elements - Gameplay adjustments to certain characters Specific adjustments - Zhang Bao no longer closes his flail sword's chain after a charge attack, causing all of his charge attacks to always perform their maximum range - Sun Ce can now backstep during a charged attack - Yue Jin can now sidestep during a charged attack with specific timing External Links *Official Japanese DLC site Category:Downloadable Content